machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
School Daze - Prt 02
City University - Zone 32 University Staff Offices 15-11-2255. 1705L She hadn't even been in the office long enough for her to place the counseling session sign in place and lock the door before he had removed her blazer and his fingers already working the buttons of her uniforms blouse. " It took you long enough. " He grumbled as he pulled off her blouse and allowed her just enough time to remove her bra before he pulled her roughly to him his mouth already seeking out her breasts. "It's not like I can just walk out in the middle of class just so I can come here and let you fuck me Christopher." Twix smirked as her fingers teased his hair guiding his attentions from the one breast to the other. The Professor groaned. "Say it again..." he ordered. " Christopher." She purred to him drawing her arms around his shoulders holding him against her. " Fuck me Christopher, I want you to fuck me so fucking hard I'll see stars. " ... It was the parts that came after they fucked that annoyed her the most. Professor Ironside seemingly unable to let go of his role as educator while she collected her clothing which somehow always managed to get scatter arcoss creation every damn time. " Honestly... " She grumbled. " How the fuck do you do that." " Language please, Miss Rand." Christopher reprimanded jokingly. " Are you fucking kidding me ... " Twix gave the half naked man laying on the couch-bed a passing glance as she continued her search. " Honestly, where the fuck are my panties? I swear I loose more underwear in your office than I do in the laundry room back at the dorms." Christopher chuckled shaking his head in disbelief. " Don't laugh, those things are expensive as fuck." She frowned scanning the office a final time before sighing in defeat. "Commando it is I guess." She sounded laid back on the couch-bed beside him. "In other less than dramatic news." Christopher began. " Mrs Williams has been bugging me nonstop this week about getting you to attend tryouts this year for Cheerleading and Dance Squads while Coach Ryans has clearly not given up on you joining his volleyball team." Twix sighed find a comfortable position next to him teasing the hairs on his chest with her fingers. " Fuck that, Ming has been dying to join Mrs Williams precious little Dance and Cheerleading Squads going on three years now and that bitch wont give her the time of day." Christopher nodded. " So a moral objections, and what about Coach Ryans offer? " " Don't even get me started on Coach Ryan's ... That prick sticks his dick into more student bodies than you do. Its also no secret that his little 'No boyfriends' rule he has as a requirement to join the team is a joke. That fat fuck treats the girls on the Volleyball team as his own private harem." Christopher again nodded his understanding. " So scheduling conflict's. " Twix nodded. " Sounds about right. " Speaking of scheduling I have this thing coming up ... " " Shhhhh .... " Twix placed her finger on his lips. " I'm booked solid this weekend so don't ask." Christopher collected her hand in his kissing her fingers. " Not this weekend. The next ... I have a two day pass to the gardens and I was thinking.... maybe you'd like to see the green with me." Twix couldn't help but study his features for a long moment before speaking. " Seriously, you want to take me with you to the greens. Thats some scary serious like boyfriend-girlfriend shit right there." Christopher smirked. " Purely self interest in this case. My vanity demands a young and attractive warm body to keep me company and I really don't want to deal with the hassle of hiring a licensed escort." Twix considered his offer for a moment than nodded her agreement. " Two Thousand up front and another five thousand at the station." Christopher nodded. " Agreed... And bring something nice to wear. None of those skin suits and those things you call blue jeans. " " I'm gonna need a thousand more." She said giving himbthe eye. " A thousand more ? " He shot her a questioning look. " Something nice requires shoes to match and both require the time and energy to look for it. Thats gonna cost a extra thousand more up front." Twix sounded firmly. Ironside shrugged collecting his wallet from his pants and counting out four single thousand credit bills. " An extra thousand to cover the cost of missing underwear and what you'll be wearing underneath." Twix snatched the bills from his fingers. " Deal..." Christopher smiled shaking his head. " Honestly, Our little arrangement is getting pretty expensive." Twix shrugged. " I may play the whore Professor but I'm not gonna play a cheap one."